


Patient Love

by fonety



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 演员相关电影角色拉郎衍生。请仔细确认拉郎角色提醒。不自留【X-MEN Erik&Charles AU】绅士，徒有其表【葬礼之后&赎罪】养只怪物不太可耻【Frank&Filth】咖啡机搬到谁家里【Shame&Starter For Ten】What a fucking romance【Shame&Starter For Ten】





	1. Chapter 1

<不自留>  
Erik & Charles

 

就像瑞雯说的那样，看着夜幕里稍有些闪光的水面适宜放松自己。她该是在经历了更多属于自己的人生后得出这样体贴的建议，那一定是漫长且艰辛的道路，他的女孩坚强地承受了如此丰富经历，转而将焦虑置放在他的身上。  
那便不能说“别担心”之类敷衍台词，因为敷衍不在他们认真长谈的选项里。夜晚是宁静如表面般美好的，心灵和黑暗进行不对等的单向交流，这让人感到舒适和愉快。  
从前的查尔斯·泽维尔不会得出这样的答案。  
这很艰难，他是说脱去学院派的框架进入社会名利场这一点。要让派对生物洗心革面，让压迫自己神经感到兴奋的学识仅作为权力的奠基，换而言之，他像个某一天被人惦记的伟人，谁知道？但毋庸置疑的是，他已经被足够人尊重。  
就是这片宁静衍生出不少无端产生的平和思想，感叹拥有一时和平的享受——和平，和平从来不是个好选择，学院假象繁荣的气息正沉浸在肤浅的和平中，与查尔斯·泽维尔曾渴望的如此贴近，转而又相隔甚远。  
这真是个无情残忍的决定。他可以牵着瑞雯的手安静窝藏在牛津镇上批判庸俗，而不必亲身尝试，又无辜地被牵涉其中。这样危险的改变给查尔斯带来不少痛苦的磨砺，所幸以及不幸地，这些全都发生了。  
不会有比这更好又更糟糕的，总而言之，让人说出“事到如今”的处境。  
这就是一场战争。战争靠愤怒和经济，战争也因背叛和互不相容辉煌。所以瑞雯给他的“想开些”的提议毫无意义，她总是向着另一边，让人着迷的危险理想主义牵动年轻时女孩的心，为此拖累不少人，损失惨重，连他也是。他已经不应该失去更多了，一些理想和愿望，一些算上温馨的记忆。感性和现实都付出不少，所得来的是如今的结果。  
一个不能养狗的生活。  
生活就是这样无情，他被禁止了。金毛不行、斑点狗也不会有，更别提一只爬楼梯都或许费力的柯基犬，上帝，他们的公寓里甚至连楼梯都没有，不会有比这更温馨合适的住处。查尔斯拿着海报大小的细致时间表展现出他能照顾好宠物的每分每秒。他不能将它带到课堂去，但可以锁在校长办公室。他还可以给汉克·麦寇和艾利克斯更多的时薪，总之那完全不是敷衍也不是借口，他认真地觉得该有一只活蹦乱跳、陪他在树荫斑驳的林荫道里和他嬉戏着漫步的宠物。一只柯基足以让他幸福十年时间，如果能多有几只那将会是成倍的快乐。如果连这样的愿望也无法实现，这样悲惨的生活未免太像一场糟糕透的压抑灰色现代剧。  
接下来就该上演《绝望主妇》的桥段了，他严肃声明道。而他得到的回答仅仅是不耐烦地又一次皱眉，他的丈夫就是这种人。  
“十年的时间，每一次旅行都需要寄养，每一天清晨都要花费多余的时间打扫，然后十年过去后，你会悲痛二十年。”德国男人顿了顿，“或许不止。”  
“这也是我支持艾瑞克的原因，查尔斯，你论证了生物多样性的美妙，却暗中在心里渴望用绳链拴住自己喜欢的柯基犬。”她夸张地拍拍胸脯可怜地对着空气中委屈的柯基犬啜泣，“人的内心总不能完全光明，教授。”  
这就是他坐在海边吹着风，努力忘却被背叛后心痛的感受，用围巾将忘记穿戴手套的皮肤裹住散发怨气的主要原因。诚然那不是最关键的，他的确想要一只柯基，很多年，本来考虑在婚前协议中加上这一条，但求婚就那样发生了：他们在生死相隔前一分钟互诉衷肠，等重新睁开眼却发现那些誓言成为了必须要兑现的尴尬场面。  
他和将他视作挚友的朋友结婚了，对方和他一样，有过糟糕的婚姻前史，显然他们完全无法适应这个人类社会中重要的契约形式，接着戒指就套在了手上。  
他现在就想把用来留念的照片从相册里取出来，在背后写上C开头的字母，平静地递到艾瑞克·兰谢尔眼前。他会明白的，那是柯基而不是查尔斯，接着艾瑞克会感到无法容忍的愤怒，他们用眼神经历一场无法妥协的世纪大战，然后艾瑞克夺门而出——他在十分钟前就该那么做，毕竟特工的任务人命关天，而查尔斯“不过是让教教书的生活继续降低到养养狗而已”。  
那不一样，因为那几乎是个家庭了。他们的独身主义最好在每次结婚纪念日时有些实质性的改变：做些如果婚姻关系发生了，那就去适应它的改善。他甚至就要将这层努力平摊在艾瑞克面前，即便如此艾瑞克·兰谢尔也不会妥协，他一定不会，承担一份生命的重量对他而言过于沉重了。  
查尔斯也跟了出去。他们出了电梯各奔东西，查尔斯甚至带上身份证买了一包从来不抽的香烟和廉价打火机，然后夜晚降临。  
这不是什么太大的矛盾。查尔斯心知肚明：这只是一个磨砺的过程，然后就将度过，他们会用不同于其他爱情中的关系继续友好地相处，但一条领养中心等待着命运抉择的可怜生物每分每秒都在盼望着他的拯救。  
所以他必须打败艾瑞克，这是赋予查尔斯·泽维尔必行的使命，他曾经就成功过一次：在艾瑞克用子弹射穿奔驰车的车胎后准备对车内补上一枪溅出令人满意的骇人深红以前他揪紧对方领口将他扑倒在地上，车祸如人所愿地发生了，德国政府正式弃用暴露在公众眼前的艾瑞克，还收获了美国土地上赠予他的顽固的查尔斯。  
这个偏执的礼物烦闷地打着打火机，将细烟条拿在手中揉搓，燃烧的热量减缓了冻僵后的不自然蜷缩，查尔斯将自己外衣扣紧，继续紧盯着手中的火光挣扎。  
我做不到这个。  
“来试试。”  
“我做不到。”  
总会有做不到的事，扣下扳机是原则性问题，他们那不算交往的时期里艾瑞克竟敢拿这个作为玩笑，真是个混账家伙。  
可他将枪口抵在兰谢尔额间的时候手臂没有颤抖，艾瑞克一定感觉到了，所以他满足地笑出声。好吧他会笑我不敢真正开枪，查尔斯颓然心想。艾瑞克那么做了，但也记住了他拥有勇气用枪口对准任何人这一点，这就是他们在偏差的人生中都侥幸活着的理由。  
甚至，比那更加过分的是他们就这样毫无顾忌地戴着戒指。从身后径直伸来的手夺走了他几乎燃烧殆尽的烟头，艾瑞克冷吸口气，将它朝护栏外的闪亮河面丢。  
查尔斯·泽维尔的思考暂停在那只带着戒指的手拿过烟头时无意蹭了蹭唇边的调情上。他抬起头，艾瑞尔抽出自己常用的那一支，弯下腰凑到查尔斯肩膀上。  
“不，我不会给你火。”他故作愤慨地将打火机往围巾下藏。兰谢尔将另一只手从衣兜伸出，环过查尔斯·泽维尔的后颈将手贴在对方脸边。  
我讨厌这个，真的。查尔斯想着，垂下头将打火机放到对上摊开的手上。艾瑞克在他身后点燃火深吸一口，吐向闪着白光的路灯。  
“你看，我们没法养。”他意味深长像是开了个不痛不痒轻松的玩笑，将烟灰抖在扶手边。  
“回你的公寓去，艾瑞克。”这样恶劣的玩笑无疑惹恼了查尔斯。他刻薄地抿起嘴，“既然我不介意，宠物也不会介意。”  
他吹嘘一声，将视线压低：“我向你保证过。”  
“我们没什么可维持的承诺。”  
“你终于领悟了，教授。”他轻轻拍上查尔斯的左肩，“我们该多来河边。”  
而他不紧不慢地从大衣中翻找着，在查尔斯转过身故作冷漠的视线扫到脸上前从内口袋中翻找出能占据对方视线的小东西。那在之前被瑞雯称作调情，不完全合适，但的确是妥协的象征。所以查尔斯愣愣地看着那个吊在艾瑞克手中的布偶挂件，对方再次恶劣地深吸一口烟，信誓旦旦俯视着他。  
查尔斯将手从围巾下挣脱出来，一手摘过了那只柯基，揪住艾瑞克的围巾将对方拉到身前。  
当然，他们承诺过的，所以查尔斯只将嘴唇贴在对方同样冻僵的脸上。离开时教授只剩下言不由衷的笑意，艾瑞克整个人放松下来，将装腔作势的烟盒和查尔斯自己买来的都拿到手上，他将轮椅转过弯，走到垃圾堆放区扔进箱中。  
而查尔斯只手勾住金属挂件扣心情转好眯起眼看着对方。他大概花了些时间找到这里，推理艾瑞克如何心情焦躁是件令人惬意的隐秘快乐，他会从瑞雯的口供中字字推敲，最后将猜测的信息全部走过确认。  
但至少今晚是他的胜利，他炫耀般朝回身走来的艾瑞克甩动着那只可爱的挂件。艾瑞克·兰谢尔一定会为之后对方手机上出现这样一个有失成年人尊严的挂饰后悔，但现在的氛围不算差。  
“你能猜到吗？上次来这里还是汉克和我，我们两个。”他显然兴致高涨，一边被用平稳的步调缓缓朝前推行，将手肘靠在扶手上做出一派教书模样，“是瑞雯和他约会过的公园，可怜的汉克和可怜的我，我们两个在那河边呆了两个小时，没有一点思考。”  
艾瑞克点了点头。查尔斯在心中擅自做下定论，否则他没有理由不说话。查尔斯便讲着他在不知艾瑞克踪迹的两年中糟糕的生活，他坐在河边看着不属于自己生活的一切，毫无归属感，瑞雯和艾瑞克在明面上无处可寻，全当两个全部的希望埋葬在了政治斗争里。  
那和现在相比截然不同。查尔斯爽快地开口。虽然生命中仍旧没有柯基犬，但总有地方可回。

他就是这样将生活中的琐事抖落给瑞雯听。女性烦躁地撇撇嘴，尽管他们不再年轻，保养良好的演员依旧是查尔斯喜爱的年轻又勇敢的形象。  
“我很欣慰能听到你们都老老实实地在生活，查尔斯。”她看着他的眼睛里充满着无奈和折服，这是查尔斯·泽维尔通过积年累月的努力让所有反对者向他达成妥协的能力——比如生性毫无约束的女人也会乖乖和他保持每周联系，“让人不敢置信，能从你的嘴里听到艾瑞克·兰谢尔怀揣着紧张和焦虑走到礼品店给你选一只宠物挂件。”  
“是啊，他要是不这么做的话我一定会去五角大楼闹事。谁知道呢？”查尔斯快活地将电话线缠在手指上，艾瑞克提醒过他这是幼稚并且俗套的动作，查尔斯一边享受着和朋友进行长时间通话，对被晾在一边的男人做出活该的鬼脸。  
“你去那里的机会还会有很多，别忘记你的身份，另外教授——校长？。”  
“教授就够了，瑞雯，另一个称谓即使再过十年我也不想在生活里承担。”  
“我想你可以少聊些‘万磁王’的那些和生活情调毫无关系的小故事，如果你愿意体谅我的心情的话，”她懊恼地砸了块手边的抱枕，查尔斯能够听到听筒另一边小孩的哭闹声，“除非我主动询问，我对你和那家伙的关系可没有一丁点——丝毫——任何兴趣。”  
“谢谢，不过我会继续这么做的，瑞雯。”他在对方愤慨地挂断电话前发出爽快的笑声，“生活教会了你永远不要亲口对谁盲目地说出‘我爱你’，现在它变成了调侃，我会永远帮你记住艾瑞克·兰谢尔的魅力，晚安，瑞雯。”  
他在说起陈年旧事时想起西彻斯特还有半边作为居家住宅时的回忆。他的小姑娘趴在他的沙发里兴奋地眨眨双眼，查尔斯从那双眼中看到盲目发生的崇拜和恋情混杂的危险气氛。他举起拳头想要教训那个不速之客：艾瑞克·兰谢尔作为学院的创始人之一坐在草地上，不少双憧憬又畏惧的学生的眼睛紧盯着他。  
他不允许那个无趣的秘密特工对他的学生们出手，他的妹妹当然也不行。查尔斯气冲冲地跑下楼，艾瑞克将《永恒之王》翻到新一页，瞥见朝他走来的查尔斯，将原文念得更加大声。  
然后便没有了学生，他们坐在草地上争论了很久，他用双手比划着社会阶层的关系，教育改革的理念，艾瑞克享受地眯起眼。  
不要去缅怀过去。查尔斯·泽维尔深吸口气，将听筒扣回座机底座。生活依旧如他希望的那样达到了满意的状态，其中坎坷无需多言，它自然地发生，确切存在，不得不去经历，然后使人铭记那带来的惨痛教训。  
艾瑞克是从这时神情凝重地走进门。  
他原以为会花更长时间。这并非正常的下班时间，查尔斯仅从那皱紧的眉头就看出发生了一些当是十分糟糕、充满险恶的危机——  
当然，他的艾瑞克·兰谢尔很快如他所料般开口了。  
“我们应该离婚。”  
“好的。……呃不，不。”查尔斯凭空眨眨眼。  
上帝，他丈夫脸上凝重的神情仿佛带来了整个欧洲上空的沉重阴雨。  
他想要去握住如鲠在喉艰难吐字的艾瑞克的手，男人显然不会让他那么做，这等同于妥协。他站在玄关和查尔斯相隔甚远，像是宣判公告那般绝望无情：“我受够了你，你也受够了我，所以是时候了。回到你的西彻斯特，公寓留给我。”  
“那车就该属于我了。”查尔斯·泽维尔了然地点点头。艾瑞克还是不赞同他们那辆老福特，所以可怜的查尔斯只能在被宣判离婚当天就一个人可怜地开回西彻斯特。  
“这样下去你永远也养不了狗，但在学校里谁在乎呢，没人会阻止你这么做。”  
他的领带系成正式紧束的样式。查尔斯轻轻歪过头看着那条黑色领带。他们有那一条，不过艾瑞克一天前出门时并没有戴领带。会是葬礼。查尔斯猜测。  
“我们都该受够了互相称朋友却被该死的婚姻所困的关系，所以你，查尔斯，搬出去。”他的语气快要如同祈求了。  
会是谁的葬礼？查尔斯不自觉地紧张起来，看上去就像是他因为艾瑞克的离婚要求无计可施慌张不已，他的朋友看上去已经因为自己的语言痛苦地咬紧牙关，就差最后一根稻草既能压垮他保持多年的冷漠心境。  
查尔斯这才慢慢地、努力将脑中所有相关联的事件联系起来寻找答案。那朦胧不确信的回复让他感到短暂的茫然，但最终编纂出令人满意的完整词句。  
查尔斯说：“告诉我，我的朋友，我们要迎接什么？”  
“不是‘我们’，和你无关，查尔斯。”他深吸一口气，“你无权——”  
“一只柯基犬。”查尔斯醒悟道。  
“是孩子，查尔斯。他妈的，两个孩子——”  
两只柯基犬。查尔斯惊讶地张开嘴，对上艾瑞克发泄似的怒吼，他们伫立对视良久。

不，并不是一只宠物。但手续却意外相似：总之先是一张照片，用马克笔圈出了两个看上去是该嗑大麻但还没有勇气的年纪的年轻人。接着是一长列欠款，多为美利坚卖一些自己的忠心可以想办法解决。然后是一纸判决，只要签字就可以，否则孩子由福利院机构领去，所以最好签上自己的名字。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔呆愣地点点头，在指着签字的地方机械地写上自己的名字。政府机构会先去评估，人类可以去宠物店挑选宠物，现实里孩子会被严格挑选监护人。两个。艾瑞克·兰谢尔默念道。当然，他记得那个女人，对方独立自由，他们畅想过未来，然后工作调派无情地下发从此再无音信。艾瑞克只能兀自看着相片，试图从两个年轻的面孔上读出一丝和自己相关的踪迹。  
他很快不敢再看第二眼，因为那充满着——是的，没错，的确是他的孩子，而他刚才签下了把他们领走的文件。  
对于艾瑞克·兰谢尔，计划几乎在一瞬间应运而生。他得辞职，替换成任何一种枯燥的固定职业，然后从那间舒适的公寓里将自己的武器藏列室和电影院重新装修。查尔斯的书房不会被纳入移动的计划，然后是查尔斯，没错，查尔斯不再会和他生活在一起了。  
他如此确信，一路上内心无比平静。直到打开门的前一刻艾瑞克·兰谢尔都相信计划完美无缺，只是两个距离成年还有两三年的孩子，或许供养到大学毕业，这比当年的复仇要困难一些，但也并非完全绝望。  
最绝望的还是查尔斯坐在电话座机旁享受着长时间通话后愉快的余韵，他勾起嘴角满怀期待地看着他，手上攥着那只蠢透的柯基犬挂件。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔立即反应过来。这是一场快要彻底失去危机意识的梦境，所以查尔斯·泽维尔才会在这里。现在他该将这块温柔得发烫的热圈请出自己的世界。  
他的内心如此坚定，即便查尔斯装作无辜地叹惋证实并不会有充满惊喜的柯基犬跑到他的轮椅边转来嗅去也不会动摇。查尔斯·泽维尔必须离开，远离他瘟疫般不幸的生活，让他离自己无措的命运越远越好。  
教授将手指伸出羊毛袖衫。他的手举过胸前，朝着不妥协的艾瑞克：“照片，艾瑞克。证明这不是你失手杀了人现在被通缉前的荒诞措辞。”  
“正是如此。我杀人，查尔斯。”  
“这和你编撰的理由相比毫无杀伤力，艾瑞克。你说到两个，是双胞胎吗？”  
“是双胞胎，混蛋。”他悲痛地将口袋中摩挲数次边角变得粗糙的相片拿出来。在查尔斯轻而易举抽走的一瞬间艾瑞克感到一种挫败感：就是这样。他们那充满意外的浪漫求婚也是在自己荒唐的逞强时发生的。他明知道查尔斯快死了，他此生或许唯一的挚友躺在他的怀里，依旧不停下那张颤抖的嘴指责他对于杀死塞巴斯汀·肖的鲁莽行为。然后查尔斯·泽维尔胡乱地说了一通遗言，多数和瑞雯有关，夹杂了一句我爱你艾瑞克，艾瑞克十分自然地接上一句我也是，他就闭上了眼。  
相似的过程，现在查尔斯·泽维尔再一次站在了道德制高点上端详着那张被艾瑞克小心翼翼盯了一个下午的照片。  
“他们真可爱。”查尔斯惊叹。  
“因为那是十三岁的样子，现在绝对是两头只知道咬人的狮子。”艾瑞克不屑地冷叱一声。  
“所以现在是什么年纪？”教授抬起头，期待地盯着僵直站在玄关的男人。  
“十五岁。”  
“连驾照都拿不到，充满希望的年轻人，”他阖上眼勾起嘴角，“恭喜你，艾瑞克。”  
是的，这句祝贺。艾瑞克颤抖着深吸一口气，晚了十五年。他允许查尔斯慢慢滑动轮椅靠到他身边，握住了右手，那会变得很难挣脱。  
“谢谢，查尔斯。”  
紧接着他看着查尔斯放下笑容，冷静下来后他们坐在客厅里沉默着紧盯茶几上的相片。  
他们神情凝重地思索良久，这不是个能够轻易权衡喜悦或痛苦的过程，经过无数挣扎和充满交锋的对视，艾瑞克已经知晓他们会为这件事争执很长一段时间。  
在此之前他们终究达成了一丝委婉的妥协。他们将寂静的相处拓展到床上，躺在床上什么也不想。但总会有困乏的时候，在那时候，艾瑞克·兰谢尔从被褥中摸索到查尔斯放松的手。  
“这没什么大不了。”查尔斯安静地开口，“就像古巴前一晚那样，只是一些徒劳的忧虑，一切都会拥有情理之中的改变。”  
是的，因为不论设想无数种明日如何面对清晨的结果，有些生活就已经结束了——艾瑞克最后看了查尔斯一眼，将死去的那部分让他感受平静的生活沉进头脑深渊里去。

 

光是领养一只柯基犬就会有不少麻烦的手续。他们要一起签字，他们都得有正当工作，最好都身体健康。最后一条在对待儿童的问题上更加明显，当机构人员用惋惜的表情看着查尔斯的双腿时他在心里干瘪地冷笑一声，表面依旧随和地和对方握手致意。  
不耐烦地站在一旁的艾瑞克·兰谢尔显然也成为了阻碍之一，看上去就像是他们的确是来领养一只伴侣想要的宠物，而他只负责签字画押。查尔斯·泽维尔被艾瑞克双手推着在公寓做起介绍，校长职业成为了良好印象，所以仍有不小机会。他们三天后要去探访，为此在前一晚艾瑞克提前下班去了商场，拎着口袋费心两小时做了一顿值得整个学校的老师品尝的盛宴。  
查尔斯和艾瑞克面对面正坐着缓缓消灭成山高的食物，空气中弥漫着最后的晚餐那般肃穆的氛围。实际上他们应该放下刀叉深呼吸，好好责问对方是否准备好了之类基本问题。然而那是不可耽搁的事态，所以他们立即决定这么做了，现在看上去十足艰难。玛格达，当然，艾瑞克·兰谢尔不会意识到这个名字在现在会成为如此关键的转折因素，而查尔斯几乎在用怜悯的眼神看着他，就像未曾听说过女人的故事也认定是艾瑞克被抛弃。  
经历一场难熬的无言晚餐后，查尔斯吃完晚餐自告奋勇在收拾时餐具问他，“别想把问题继续拖到下棋的时候，我们今天不下棋。”  
不下棋是查尔斯在生气的意思，他还配合着自己的台词即兴表演起发怒后严肃的场面。艾瑞克镇静地看着他，猜测查尔斯不知道自己已经逐渐习惯他这副装腔作势，这一招在未来的生活中将渐渐失效。他也同样不愿意将困境向后拖延，但没有什么比整理餐具优先。所以艾瑞克无所谓地从查尔斯手中接过餐盘走进厨房，查尔斯跟在他身后。  
“你真的不想下棋了？”他试探着艾瑞克。  
“我想，但不能太晚。明天会有很多麻烦事，你还有会议，所以你也——”  
“艾瑞克，等一下，”查尔斯几乎是夸张地睁大眼，“你认为你该独自面对接他们回家，然后让我可怜地去过循规蹈矩的一天？”  
“任何意外都不能改变你的生活，”艾瑞克认真地反驳他，像是一道无可辩驳的原则，“如果它会妨碍到你那么就该停止。”  
“你不想把他们送到福利院去的，你不会。”查尔斯断定，“听起来你还是想和我说分手然后过上自己的生活，所以结论而言，你抛弃了我。”  
“不会再有第二次。”他听到最后一句刺耳的词语时立即危险地皱紧眉。  
“我也不会像在沙滩上那个愚蠢的傻瓜一样让你再离开，别忘了是我从医院醒来还依旧说爱你，现在，”查尔斯威严地指着自己胸口，“对我被取消的会议道歉。”  
有时，他是说，大部分时候，艾瑞克·兰谢尔和查尔斯·泽维尔的相处可以达到他们所认为不能够更合适的关系，而在这份幸运之外不断激化的矛盾唯有妥协可以应对，有关这一美德他们只有花费数十载才最终磨合。比如现在，查尔斯说出口的一瞬间便后悔，认为艾瑞克完全没有必要向自己道歉，因为他从一开始就坚持自己的麻烦不该影响查尔斯的原则。但他依旧会因为对方的武断而激动，以此让对方理解世上并非所有麻烦都该自己承担，而他们的关系——艾瑞克·兰谢尔始终难以理解的家庭的意识，要求他们应当一同面对。  
出乎意料的是因此沉默的艾瑞克。他转过身将水龙头关紧，犹豫着没有看向泽维尔。好吧，不论如何这场争执一定会发生，他们有足够多的耐心处理这些，查尔斯握紧扶手。但事实上也没有更多犹豫的余地，今夜之后他们就将迎来截然不同的生活。  
“如果你不想谈论这个。”他们的冷战不超过一分钟后，查尔斯闷闷地提出和解，“至少别想偷跑出门，你一个人去接孩子的场景光是想象都令人发笑。我从事的是教育，而你和社会打交道，真不敢相信你竟然想要将专家排除在外。”  
“我没有那个打算，”男人心虚地辩解，“但程序也没有那么有趣。我们会共同抚养他们，就只是我请半天假，送你出门，等晚饭回来时就会有两个年轻人坐在椅子上向你作自我介绍。”  
“这不公平，艾瑞克。”他的朋友义正言辞地抱起双臂，“你和他们有整整半天的新鲜相处时间。要是你们达成了什么不平等条约——比如你知道，叫你父亲但只叫我名字之类的‘礼节性’原则，我终究会被冒犯。”  
“就只是两个孩子，”兰谢尔无奈地叹气，“该死，为什么你总对往家里增添不必要的麻烦这么热心？”  
查尔斯冷哼一声，得逞般扬起头：“因为这不是麻烦，你不想陪我去收容所挑选柯基犬不代表我不愿意陪你去认领你的双胞胎孩子，”他停顿了下，“并且按照经验，由我去将更加顺利。要是他们知道自己的父亲表面为政府工作却拥有以暴制暴的激进心态一定会考虑逃跑。”  
艾瑞克回过身，警惕地看着查尔斯：“你会那么做吗？”  
泽维尔挑起眉毛，掩盖不住愉快地晃了晃一直放在手边的挂饰：“谁能预料呢，艾瑞克。我是个让丈夫买了一只宠物送给自己的胜利者。”

艾瑞克刚打开书房的门，查尔斯便放下了他佯作认真阅读的厚重论著。他看着兰谢尔手中的棋盘意有所指地抿起嘴唇，等到艾瑞克将棋盘端到茶几上放好，又给自己倒上四分之一杯威士忌，查尔斯扬起嘴角。  
“来一盘？”艾瑞克诚恳地看向陷在沙发中的教授。  
“给我一些陪你消磨时间的理由，”查尔斯用手撑在脸边，打量着欲言又止的德国人，“是什么让我们就这样妥协了？”  
“我不知道，可能你有两个月没说过你是我丈夫。”艾瑞克耸耸肩，朝查尔斯举起酒杯。  
“那看来你这才想起这件无关痛痒的身份，我的朋友。”查尔斯揶揄道。他伸出手臂和艾瑞克的酒杯碰在一起，满意地让金黄的液体流进唇齿，“但是不，这远不够。”  
“那就是庆祝那个让你满意的宠物挂件，”艾瑞克说。他将酒杯放回茶几，推动第一颗棋子，“作为交换，看来你不得不跨过同性恋家庭养狗的第一步，失去在外聚餐的机会背上沉重的责任。”  
“那可是一件荣幸事。”查尔斯撑起身，“柯基犬挂件的结果可是值得换一场令人满意的性爱，这样看是你生疏于调情了。”  
“并非如此，查尔斯。”艾瑞克说着，推出他的马在查尔斯的兵卒前站定，“我很抱歉。”  
他安静地确认了一遍。  
“你在说什么？”查尔斯问。  
“我很抱歉，生活突然改变了，很重大的改变。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔情绪依旧沉重，“作为同性恋家庭，原本的第一步应该是……”  
“养狗。”查尔斯了然地接话，声音中带有不确定的哽咽，“你本来在挣扎的是这件事，对吗？”  
“这是十分沉重的责任。”艾瑞克点头，试图用最简单的字句地表达，“如果我死在任务中而你正在出差，等你参加完葬礼回到家它可能就不那么活蹦乱跳了。要让你自己下楼遛狗也要等待把轮椅做一次彻底的改装，但我暂时没有假期解决这件事——它是老毛病了。”然后，兰谢尔说，“如果它怀孕了，或者它是雄性但是操了别的母狗，当它有一堆孩子的时候你又不会愿意把它们送出去，那公寓就不再适合了，我们应该拥有自己的花园。”  
“噢，”查尔斯惋惜地说，“但我并不讨厌住公寓的这些年的。”  
“所以一切都还是未知，但既然你想——即使路程耗费的时间更长，至少我们该先搬回你西彻斯特的宅子去。”艾瑞克深恶痛绝地立即补充，“即使必须和你那些吵闹的学生们住在一块。”  
“这些困难不值一提，”查尔斯感到一丝恍惚，他前倾身体朝艾瑞克靠得更紧，“还有什么别的隐瞒？”  
“我做了一次预约。他们非常支持和你一样遭遇的人士养小体型的宠物，前提是有人能尽力照料你。然后店长让我最好去收容所看看，”艾瑞克停顿了下，“明天，但你本来有会议，所以该由我事先考虑。”  
艾瑞克说：“这张沙发让你腰椎僵硬吗，查尔斯？”  
查尔斯抹干眼角，吸口气嘲笑了艾瑞克毫无联系的关心。他曾认为生活该是无限美好、充满希望的，直到从医院醒来感觉不到双腿时对此一度怀疑。缺少曾经自己拥有的一切是件令人难以接受的事，他曾为此怪罪一心与艾瑞克交好的自己。他不该因为对方坐在草坪上看起来和自己的花园无比融洽就认为这是自己应当拥有的生活，也不应该在艾瑞克离开以后从酒精与大麻中清醒，去敲开艾瑞克和自己一样堆满一地酒瓶的公寓大门，问他既然曾经互诉衷肠那要不要结婚。他们的生活本该糟糕下去，然后迎来循规蹈矩的转机：汉克和瑞雯都在帮助他复健，学校也从破败中走出危机，但艾瑞克·兰谢尔不在那里，让查尔斯·泽维尔怀疑自己曾经失去的美好是否还未完全填补完整，在他追回残失的美好时他一次次想到艾瑞克，无可避免地记起他曾经有这样一个挚友，没有别人更适合，在他暴躁与冲动的时候艾瑞克会说：你就应该这么看待社会，而我会为我们赢得更美好的未来，查尔斯。唯有这样才能让查尔斯醒悟，由他劝慰兰谢尔：我们不能，艾瑞克，该死的仇恨也不能伤害这份和平。  
查尔斯由此深吸口气。他推拒了艾瑞克将自己抱回书房的请求，自己坐回轮椅，但艾瑞克还是固执地推行自己。他把挂件攥在手上，身后的兰谢尔无奈地看他珍惜的动作，他问查尔斯，你要一直这么拿着它吗，教授？实际上这挺丢人的，有鉴于它仅是我妥协一次的证明。  
我在等待一场兑换，查尔斯说，难道我不值得拥有一只自己的宠物？但不是现在，艾瑞克，有更重要的使命等待我们去完成。  
开一家收容所？艾瑞克猜测。  
学会成为父母。查尔斯说，这真是件令人绝望的麻烦事，我以为自己的身躯将永远自由下去。自由如此令人向往，当然那和你如果不满意政府就推翻政府的恐怖主义思想无关（艾瑞克瞪了他一眼），我只是以为自己没有机会拥有一个真正的家庭。  
艾瑞克说，他们暂且只是我的孩子，你得想办法先让我得到满足。  
教授无谓地偏过头说，再一次提醒，更多时候我比你更容易博取孩子们的同情心。

“我觉得不行。”查尔斯坐在驾驶座上，捂住自己的腹部，“你能感受到吗？它在跳动，我觉得自己正在意识的边缘，可能会在到达之前就这样猝死。”  
“放轻松，然后深呼吸。”艾瑞克单手握住方向盘伸手拍了拍教授的后背，“想象你的双腿还在然后用力。”  
“我的腿一直都在这里，”查尔斯反驳道，“就只是不劳烦我自己行动罢了。我们还有多久才到？上帝啊我一定要杀了你，我都没法想象那张凌乱的床还在我们给孩子准备的公寓里，为什么就不能耐心地等我叠好被子？”  
“因为你通常是赖床的那一个，然后不远万里也要亲自去迎接他们，坚持住。”艾瑞克畅快地捋了把自己凌乱的头发。  
“我没办法坚持，该死的，你觉得自己能坚持到医院再生吗？”他朝艾瑞克吼道，“闭嘴然后关上音乐，让我一个人冷静待着——”为什么还没有该死的加油站出现解救他的生理危机？  
他希望自己穿着代表自己品位的羊绒衫和风衣完美地出现在收容所门口，但情况总是多变：有鉴于查尔斯知道自己但凡沾上些许酒精就会变得冲动，而艾瑞克·兰谢尔如临大敌地紧张了好几天，当他们前一晚躺在同一张床铺上刚合眼便感受到无法安心入睡的异样。查尔斯躺在被褥中够到了艾瑞克的手，发觉对方肢体冰凉，轻轻回握住他。他叹了口气，用力转过身被艾瑞克从腰间揽过支撑在对方胸口。他说，来一场，艾瑞克。  
艾瑞克睁开他毫无困倦的双眼认真盯着查尔斯。他想自己该回绝这份突如其来的邀请，在许多时候他已经过分受到查尔斯的影响——比如许多次喊他留下时艾瑞克这么做了。他们明天就将面临一对双胞胎，此刻的艾瑞克正在心事重重地与糟糕的自己做告别，查尔斯几乎成为了他最后的阻难。  
沉寂了三十秒后艾瑞克想，查尔斯该放弃了。他便听到查尔斯默然叹气，从被窝中出声：“当然，我知道是我冒犯了，晚安。”  
“晚安，查尔斯。”艾瑞克说着将靠在查尔斯后背的手伸进对方的衣摆。查尔斯倒吸一声，别扭地揪紧了艾瑞克的睡衣领，不满地咬在他的下颚皮肤。他们会受到谴责，艾瑞克心想。但这改变不了自己的意志，当他将鼻尖靠在对方的后脑让呼息掩藏进对方发中，查尔斯将手叠在他的手臂。  
是叫旺达和皮特罗？他说。  
艾瑞克用沉重的喘息回答了他。  
好极了，查尔斯悲哀地发现他能闻到荷尔蒙的味道，艾瑞克正利用红灯的时间整理自己的头发，而他自己正艰难地再次整理毛衣领口。  
“他们会怨恨你还是我一些？”艾瑞克问。  
“谁先见到他们谁就能给孩子更多的安全感，但鉴于我们几乎是以收养家庭的身份去初次认识，你不比我有多少优势。”查尔斯显得兴致勃勃，“我可以告诉他们你的哪些显性基因遗传到了他们身上，我想那时候孩子的脸色会十分有趣。”  
“礼物你放在了哪里？”  
“放轮椅旁边的纸箱。说真的艾瑞克，没人会喜欢紫红色的裙子和跑鞋。”查尔斯将刘海绕到耳边，他们的越野车缓缓停在了白色的建筑前，他最后深吸一口气。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔拿下打开轮椅将泽维尔从座位上搀扶下来，他们缓缓朝门内移动。有时候，他还曾经用万磁王的代号在灰色边界招摇行事、为了自己的正义理念试图对生活做出反抗——在他回想那些岁月时会觉得人生如此充实，但那些属于过去。在查尔斯推开他那脏乱公寓的大门坚定地滑进来时他也仅是冷漠应对，对方看上去十分潦倒，过长的头发和未打理的胡渣残留在脸上。他以前并不靠牛皮外套与满是花纹的品味来提升自己的气场，他本无需如此。查尔斯·泽维尔看上去刚刚结束一次不清醒的宿醉，仍残留着颓废的气质。他把阻拦自己道路的垃圾捡起堆放在一旁，拐到艾瑞克客厅的沙发边。  
“查尔斯？”他不可置信地凝视许久，最终发声。  
“知道吗，我他妈不该来找你。”泽维尔靠在他身旁，艾瑞克弯下身去——他猛地一拳揍在艾瑞克脸上，力道极大并成功让自己前翻倒在兰谢尔公寓的地板上。他从艾瑞克身侧支撑起来，附在艾瑞克胸口揪紧他的衣领，“但我不是为了吵架来。”  
艾瑞克咽气看着愤怒的对方：“他们该听我的意见让你坚持康复治疗。”  
“是啊，但有鉴于我表达的症状是‘感觉不到’，或许你的建议并不会奏效。”查尔斯对此轻描淡写地略过，“不管怎么说你抛弃了我。”  
他琢磨想到，艾瑞克从不道歉，所以他该给对方一个令他哑口无言的理由，艾瑞克·兰谢尔在缺少人情的环境中等待许久，足以让查尔斯·泽维尔同起初那样让对方沉浸在蓝色中。深海里，窒息的逼迫声中，查尔斯无法想通他们都坚持孤身一人的理由，所以他这么做了。  
“西彻斯特前天迎来夏天，孩子问学校里能不能用来置办婚礼。我答应了他们，所以我们该结婚了。”他强调说，“我们。”  
他们等在门外，下一秒就要推开门见到真正的、活蹦乱跳十五年的生命用警惕的眼神扫视自己。查尔斯·泽维尔一定擅长这个，他可以轻松自如地与孩子们展开愉快的交流，而艾瑞克·兰谢尔——血缘上真正的父亲只会无言地瞪着两个小兰谢尔瞧。他想查尔斯或许会被问道为什么他们会是同性恋，查尔斯会用论文长度的生物理论解释这一点，但在艾瑞克看来这只是因为荷尔蒙错乱，然后“我们成为了朋友，住在一起令人愉快。”该死的好骗，又或者冲孩子们粗鲁地宣布“现在该为同性恋家庭而战”——查尔斯不会同意这一点。  
但他想好了让孩子们感到愉快的话题。事实上，艾瑞克·兰谢尔远在适应新的家庭食物链前就做好了准备。他会在查尔斯博得孩子们的喜爱后再发言，对孩子们承诺：我们有柯基犬。没有人会讨厌柯基犬，他或许会看到查尔斯惊讶回头和他对视，艾瑞克耸耸肩：是的，我的朋友，我又在撒谎。但谎言成真以后便不再虚伪，现在伸出你的手，给他们看看我们的戒指，毕竟那是艾瑞克·兰谢尔最自豪的制作款式。

 

==FIN==


	2. Chapter 2

<绅士，徒有其表>  
葬礼之后&赎罪 

 

艾伯内希。  
他侧头又确认一遍。  
没什么特别。  
事先他深思熟虑选定的衬衣马甲服帖地套在身上，看上去不至于充斥着有过教养的痕迹，但为人谨慎的态度展现得恰到好处。年轻人最后捋起自己的刘海将它们撇向一边，本有抹上发胶的习惯的自己在最后一刻想起母亲的叮嘱。他有个不谙世事的、随性散漫的母亲，女人教会他的克制和保守在过去多年曾巧有妙效，所以年轻人今日也遵循了这一点。手边是规整的行李，按下门铃后他紧张地双唇抖动了一下，一分钟后才隐约传来下楼声。  
“抱歉，我们现在紧缺人手。”女仆气喘吁吁地委婉致歉，大约在一瞬间将男人认作远方到来的陌生贵客，“有什么要紧事？”  
他将求职信递给双手刚浸泡在水桶中的姑娘：“我希望艾伯内希家的主人还没改变主意。”  
“噢，当然，我们很欢迎你。夫人在看过推荐信后就决定直接雇用你了，如你所见我正在收拾房间……这里比泰利斯家的庄园会大一点。”她指向窗外的花园，特纳不知道推荐信有没有写出自己擅长打理室外，但就目前看来他要做的远比在太阳下悠闲地修剪草坪要复杂更多。  
“我以为试用期间会没有这么宽敞的房间呢。”特纳对敞开的单人间感到意外。少了堆积的杂物让他对安静的环境十分享受，他扫视了整个房间，意外地看向桌台，“打字机？”  
“老爷逝世后没人用了，我还没来得及把一些剩下的杂物搬走……”  
“不，我的意思是，如果能暂且把它留给我——”  
“你是个文化人？”女性抱着多余的床单被褥从衣柜中抬起腰，“真有趣，是啊，我还忘了男仆也能上学，泰利斯家老爷对你真不错。”可她又想起拥有这样的待遇的男仆现在已经被推荐到这里，想必有许多隐晦的秘密是她事先不得知的，女仆可惜地撅了下嘴，留下沉默的年轻人呆在自己的房间。  
男人庆幸地舒了口气。他撩起刘海坐上了坚硬的床板，尝试让自己熟悉并占领这方寸之地，毕竟如果没有别的意外发生，他将穷其一生倾耗在这里——这不仅是他自己难以改变的命运，也关乎艾伯内希家族主人的生活。这真是沾满荣耀的工作，但讽刺的是自己的命运大部分掌握在别人手中，能在剑桥畅享时光的日子简直恍惚得令人难以置信。  
他想给塞西莉亚写信，但条件显然不允许这么做。他们没来得及一起出门参加一次游园会便分手了，这一回即便是里昂也无法原谅他。特纳猜艾伯内希家中目前没有人知晓自己的过去，甚至连自己拥有的学位也毫不关心，那与自己下半生的工作并无关联。  
他想要脱下便装换上正式的男仆制服。就在解开衬衣袖口的过程中他依旧四处审视，最终难免将视线放在打字机上。  
他拥有自己那台打字机，但母亲不让他带走。老女仆几乎用尽自己一生的愤恨拒绝他带走，好像那是个破坏一切平静的怪物，是它让一切不堪的男女情事暴露无遗，最终成为无人宽恕的罪行。  
所幸特纳得以逃脱牢狱之灾，他怀念地将手放在键盘上，感受许久未动的机器发出清脆的响声。机器可以安静地等待又立即投入工作，而人类不行：他们总要固执地恋旧一点，又更热情地投入截然不同的新环境，与绝情的一成不变的事物搭配着交遇。  
走廊里吱吱呀呀传来脚步声，晃晃悠悠但不具威胁，特纳依旧沉浸在幻想中：他还在计划写信。想将自己的欲望透彻写完，他发觉自己无法抗拒这份倾诉的引诱，就同学校图书馆里的那些骇人篇章：直白的文字洒满纸页，黑白间令人着迷地勾勒出情欲的滋味，然后一切故事形成密不透风的圆将他围紧，在最后一瞬破开令他从窒息的晕眩中清醒。他离不开这个，特纳澎湃地想到，脸面不禁泛起潮红，因为被误解的人生与失之交臂的未来而愤慨，他大概长久地、近乎永远难以释怀。  
那阵晃晃悠悠的缓慢脚步最终几乎消失在门边。既未继续前进也不后退，而特纳沉浸在思绪中并未察觉：他半合着的房门里透出光，恰值得驻足细看；他解开一半的袖口抵在桌面，手指按下按键发出咔嗒声响，撇下的衣襟里露出后颈，苍白瘦弱的皮肤透射出来，阴沉的气质与正午的阳光格格不入。  
男仆一直到听见手肘打在木门上发出了声响才从追忆中惊醒。他回过头，既没有熟悉的母亲、他所知的泰利斯家族中任何一员、也没有令他深深怀念的剑桥岁月，仅仅是一个醉汉，一个空荡的酒瓶，然后是一双怀疑的眼睛。  
他比自己高挺，但并不一定更健壮。特纳知道总会有富家子弟甘愿沉浸在酒精中堕落生活，可他曾生活的特里斯家族是那般积极幸福，至少拥有浮于表面的快乐、也有良好奉行的教养，现在看这个和里昂一般年纪的男人与那名冒失的女仆，特纳知道所有虚伪的奉承都结束了，而塞西莉亚仅仅成为最为可贵却遥远的理想，在他困惑为何互相吸引时会经历如此巨变间已经触及到令他深感不利的气场。  
特纳猜测，这个半醉半醒、脚步不稳的男人完全有权利走进并查看自己新授的房间。他不仅毫无形象地敞开着西装，也把衬衣领口开到第三颗，随意地将手插在裤袋里，另一边晃悠了一下自己的酒瓶。  
他闻到酒味：佳酿与刺鼻的酒精气味都混杂着喷吐在脸边，男人离他很近，但并不对他本人有强烈兴趣——他只短暂扫过特纳的上身几秒钟，便低头看着特纳没来得及放开手的打字机。  
整个屋宅就同他的父母一样，将这台创造文字的机器当做怪物，仿佛触碰它就已踏入全然相隔的阶级。但醉酒的男人并非纯粹的好奇。他捋了把褐黑的短发又离远了些，正式将特纳打量了遍。  
“介绍自己。”他宿醉后发出第一声沙哑的命令。  
“罗比。罗比·特纳。”罗比酝酿起措辞，“艾伯内希宅的新男仆。”  
他听见乔治·艾伯内希从鼻息中露出闷笑声，不意外地听见这个答案。“罗比。”他兀自念道，深沉的绿色紧盯着他，乔治思忖着继续打量，注意到罗比同样半敞的衬衣和袖口，“你要给谁写信？”  
“我……”他艰难地将回答咽在喉中，却无法真实地回答：他无法说出自己将要给母亲写信，那个女人念不来字，实际上，他也不知道她能否再听到自己的消息。而他不会出卖塞西莉亚、也耻于提及曾经的遭遇，他最终撒谎，“我不写信。只是学过写诗。”  
罗比·特纳以为不屑的笑声并没有出现。  
“写诗，或者写信。”乔治·艾伯内希自顾比较，“都是一样，但是……那没有意义。”乔治挥挥手，“把你的信纸都藏起来，罗比，这里没人对它感兴趣。”  
他意识到这个复杂的人物和自己拥有同一种阴沉：关于爱情的。显然，对方对学识和志向都毫无兴趣，但同样难以逃脱情感的挫折。罗比读出这些是因为他在此刻有所怀疑，他以为艾伯内希仅是个好心收留自己的富有家族，实际上它更加落魄，没有人乐意到访，这里也不欢迎任何外来的故事，只有如此它的秘密才能被限制于此，周旋着掩盖不堪的过去，同辉煌一样，同时代一样，他们存在的意义无比直白，先仅仅活着而已。

两天后他意识到：这里太过冷清了。  
老夫人每天和管家坐在阳台下牵着手轻声怀念过去，女仆沉迷编织品。除此以外的佣人也躲在自己的岗位不见踪迹，罗比·特纳作为许久未出现过的外来角色已经难以融入任何一处环境。他被授予了一些老夫人认为无关紧要的权力：他可以不敲门走进书房，因为乔治很少使用那里；他按照自己喜欢的风格修剪花园，因为没有人驻足欣赏；他狂热地怀念塞西莉亚的笑容、她倔强时候紧绷的面孔，这里没有人会因此谴责他的贪欲。而后，他便察觉到对情爱的热忱已经渐渐淡漠成单纯的怀念，没有人和他分享自己的故事也无需告诉任何人，同行尸走肉般，这几乎是最严酷的惩罚。  
这份压抑的痛苦迎来了一丝的转机。在他开始帮助女仆端出餐盘给总缺席的主人上菜时——今天是乔治不在，明天乔治或许也不在，他只在他的母亲蒙羞气愤地将自己锁在卧室时兴致勃勃地下楼。他将餐点端走，管家从门外走进来递给夫人一封轻薄的信件。  
“罗比？等一下。”艾伯内希夫人小心地拆开信件，只能是一些社交和投资方面的示好，她很少见到有联姻的邀约，全拜艾伯内希曾有的那段不光彩家族矛盾所赐。夫人认真看了开头和落款便失去兴趣，她将信纸放回银盘，“把这个留给乔治，上面说了需要‘尽早答复’。”  
“是的，夫人。”罗比点头。  
“再把他的点心掺上解酒药端上去……”艾伯内希夫人像是突然开悟，用犹豫的眼神看向特纳，“你懂经商吗？”  
噢。  
他在一瞬间感到无措的茫然。  
“学校教授过基本的基础经济，但金融不是我的身份会研究的部分，所以我不会偷看……”  
“这已经够好了，”夫人露出意料之中的得意笑容，“那么你就把条例看一遍，乔治又能比你知道多少呢？”  
罗比意识到，在这一瞬间——一种隐秘的危机和潜藏无限机遇的橄榄枝探到身前。他有一刹那的僵硬，又眨眼间恢复到艾伯内希家中特有的疏远气氛。“我可能不太擅长，但会准时让乔治少爷回复，夫人。”他的回答获得了夫人欣赏的目光，这在艾伯内希家中几乎是难得的光景。  
“我很欣慰，自从事情发生之后我还没有尝试过让乔治接受别人的好意，”她沉思，“但应该改变了。”  
他带着信件与忐忑的心情离开那洒满阳光的阴沉地。  
艾伯内希宅邸中的每个人都未察觉到自己的落寞，架起空落的祖产的主人，乔治·艾伯内希反而看起来最通晓情理。书房并未完全被罗比·特纳占据，他只沉浸在书页里一片刻后就被猛撞开的巨响惊醒。罗比转头不意外地看到门外的男人——他正喘着气，从举行完高尔夫的更大庄园中赶回自己的宅邸，罗比起初并不理解他不闻学识却固守这里的理由，他呆愣地僵在原地，接受乔治既没有驱赶也不谴责的无声质问，他走到身前，单手撑到男仆耳边，手指划过排列的书脊，乔治另只手插在裤袋中，微微倾下身。  
“你在找什么？”他眯起眼警戒地盯紧罗比，不容对方辩解便将书本抽离他的手掌，“你对老头子的书房感兴趣。”  
“我只是，在阅读——”罗比义正言辞地咬紧牙关回应他。  
暗绿色沉闷地瞥向他，用手抖落书脊等待脱落的书页滑出：“听着，我没有雇用你。你只需要伺候着母亲，其它什么都别做。”  
“我没有在帮任何人谋取任何没有告知在求职信中的事项，艾伯内希先生。”  
“但这不是个好回答。”他出乎罗比意料地回复。乔治·艾伯内希身为富家子弟的警戒气质将罗比隔远开，而又似乎忌惮地捅破他自己的底线。乔治扫了眼半合的书页唾弃地丢落在地，他只手猛地抵上罗比的脖颈，将他抵在书架强迫对方分开咬肌：“你的想法，是错的——整个都错的离谱。没有隐情？没有隐情而无端被聘到这里，我看不出艾伯内希有需要新任男仆的必要。”  
“这只是您的推测……”  
“还有不为人知的秘密你没有追究过，看上去你对这里发生的事情一点也不在意，这对你来说实在是，”罗比几近贴在他的脸边，他的嘴唇距离罗比泛红的耳廓只有最后一指距离，为了让罗比·特纳听得更为清晰，乔治压低了声音缓慢地、充满矛盾地警告他，“实在是浪费。我从开始就不需要聘用你。”  
“我想我有一些理由可以，咳，胜任——艾伯内希先生。”  
他松开一点劲力给罗比阐释的机会，看着仆人用颤抖的手指夹起一封被打开的信。  
“你写的诗？”他斜视着那片白色。  
“是艾斯伯格集团的入股邀请，夫人让我交给你处理——”  
“喔，”他很快打断他，“这对我来说除了麻烦没有别的意义，不是吗。”  
显然，对方对此并不擅长。他放开罗比扯过那封扫兴的破纸粗糙地浏览了一遍：“这些都是什么？”  
“是邀请您入股的风险投资，我认为……夫人让我建议，大部分条例对您有许多好处。”  
“那个女人难得没有自己拿主意。”他捡起靠在桌上的细烟，但即使想要研究也毫无头绪，最终他偏过头。  
“条例的事情也是她告诉你的？”  
“夫人允许我解释一部分。”  
“你上过哪里的学校？”  
乔治听到那宛若金银巨资的回答后夸张地笑了声。  
“当然了，会被安排到这里的男仆当然也不可能是个无名小卒，”他几乎用赞赏的口吻从喷吐的烟雾中对罗比定义，“你也是个怪人。”  
罗比·特纳只感觉到极大的羞辱。他皱起眉不甘愿地低下头，而乔治偏更大声地笑出来。  
“那么，学校里的确有那些乱搞的淫乱不是吗。”  
“什么？”他对刺耳的调侃感到不可置信，难堪看着乔治·艾伯内希。  
“我是说男人和男人的。当然，有些人说更严格的大学里这就更加常见，但愿你运气够好。”  
罗比·特纳反应过来时，他的拳头比理性更快做出反应。所以最终他跪坐在腰身上揪紧自己主人的衣领时，蓝眼睛的年轻人短暂地问自己：难道你是世界上最鲁莽愚蠢的家伙吗？但乔治·艾伯内希不那么认为，他懒散地笑着撑起手臂擒住罗比的领口，将对方也猛地拉扯到地毯。  
“你该庆幸我不恶心那些事了，”他轻松地说，伸手向下抚到男仆的马甲纽扣，在对方紧缩起腹部发出危机的吸气声时不紧不慢地缓缓解开第一颗，“一些仆人为了讨好主人的客人会擅长勾引——我猜你没有听说过这些故事。”  
“操。”罗比想抬起身却被从后背闷击一记，“操上帝——”  
“但没有这些趣闻，整个社交圈就会变得无比沉闷。当你坐在谈判桌上他们什么都不会提，”乔治伸手解开第二颗，“但在不可避免的宴会上，酒吧里，一间参观，旅馆，你的劣性和你被编撰的弱点都被传成谣言，那是个不值得去的地方。”  
罗比推开他滚到一边，半趴着狠瞪着对方喘气。乔治·艾伯内希同样地躺在地上，地毯的绒毛将他们托起，乔治伸手将书本放到两人之间。  
“如果我打开它的时候看到里面记下了我的家族的账目，我的财产，或者是你对艾伯内希家族任何有关金钱的推算，你必须做我的代理人。”他揶揄道。  
“你不会看到有关这些的一字一句。”罗比气愤地揪紧自己的领口，他正直地紧盯着对方，毫不犹豫，眼中仅有维护尊严的。  
乔治对此番义正言辞并不意外，他暗绿的眼瞳紧盯对方维护自己的严肃表情许久，颇觉有趣地嗤笑了声，最后无所顾忌地翻开到脱落的扉页。

 

乔治尤其乐于赌博。他的酗酒在众多习惯中像是最无害的一种，而他几乎在赌博中没有赢过。即便如此，乔治·艾伯内希仍旧沉迷其中，他的乐趣简单而直白，总是在社交场中容易被捉住把柄的部分——比起那样，最安全的做法便是待在艾伯内希庄园，但夫人的存在使他逗留的时间缩短。这是无法回避的旧仇——远在罗比·特纳到来之前就已发生过不可弥补的错误，或许直截造成艾伯内希家族的冷清。  
“这里发生过命案，是十分复杂而怪异的故事。”女仆在接受他善意的帮助后满足了罗比的部分好奇心，“老爷的葬礼已经足够晦气，但是那之后的遗产纠纷更让人觉得疑惑……我是说，你瞧，他知道他和罗比的关系，所以无论如何都要将遗产留给他。”他在女人的眼中看出不解，“但他不想要。”  
不论如何，那笔沾染了晦气的财产依旧使艾伯内希宅邸良好运作。一切开支正常有序，罗比总沉浸在小额赌博，细心观察才能发现他消耗资产的行为如此缓慢，几乎不值一提。这让特纳更加困惑，有鉴于他的学识不得以在社会施展，而乔治坐享其成的人生却不因无为而被诅咒走向衰落。  
他们比起在餐厅反而更常在书房见面。罗比·特纳敲门前便闻到燃烧后散出的烟味，他推门进去时乔治正躺在沙发上，瞄准烟灰缸懒散地投掷过去。  
“这是张好地毯。”他从书架上取下尚未浏览完的名著，乔治点燃了新的一支，他吐出烟雾时棱角分明的颧骨突显出来，再将散落的碎发抓向脑后，招手示意罗比靠近。  
这不对劲。他是说，不仅仅是注视对方的时间变长，接收到对方示好的信号时犹豫减少，而是其它的——就同现在，罗比无法理解自己此刻安然靠在沙发边将腿伸展在地毯上，乔治侧躺过身，从他身后瞥向字里行间。  
“我去拜访了怀特先生，”罗比心不在焉地假装浏览着书页，朝身后半靠着用标准的回答同乔治汇报，“他同意马场的事。再过几个月他要去美国度假，那时候公司会需要合伙人来打理。”  
“他是去逃难，还有别的什么理由呢。”乔治将烟嘴从嘴中抽出长吁一口，“他就差夸奖我们是勇敢的爱国主义者。”  
“是你的意愿，”罗比·特纳顿了顿，“乔治。”  
“你对职责恪守的习惯令人尊敬，罗比。”作为奖励乔治捧腹坏笑着从身后伸出夹着长烟的手，绕过罗比的后颈、耳边、侧颈，递到他嘴边。  
这不对劲，不论是朋友、主仆还是合伙人，所有的关系都是不全然符合特点的。没有人规定有钱人该如何交际，没有法律规定拥有历史和资产的贵族必须如此活着，但社会苛求所有人遵循该有的等级生存。他这样冷静地向对方解释试图脱身时乔治正半眯着眼享受地解开他的第三颗衬衣扣，那是在——该死的——那是在他母亲葬礼后的第二天。  
“就……停下，乔治。”罗比深吸口气强求自己双腿停止打颤，“你不该这么做。”  
“你是说现在？”他无所谓地继续动手伸入男仆的衬衣内，喝过威士忌后发热的手指贴在对方温凉的皮肤上，罗比倒吸一口冷气埋怨地瞪向他。  
乔治·艾伯内希只是着迷地看向他白皙的皮肤，舌尖从下齿扫过，意味深长地吹嘘了声。  
“是，就是现在，你不能那么做，需要有人照顾来宾然后你不能强迫我——”  
“那就闭上眼睛，”乔治敷衍地接口，“你不会想睁着眼被强吻的。闭嘴，然后闭上眼睛，罗比。”  
他不耐烦地看着罗比紧盯住自己的神情，从蓝色中露出警惕的骇浪，太过冒险，令人全身充斥挑战的欲望，即便这一切起初并非催情的意味，他只是为了某种证明而这么做，在他们共享艾伯内希家产的需求更加贴近，乔治·艾伯内希知道自己让罗比·特纳无法逃离对这块方寸之地里社交的热忱，抗拒社会的男士寥寥无几，拥有这双充满抱负的眼睛的英国人更是。  
他没有等待的习惯，在他不耐烦地无数次拍开罗比抗争的手臂后，他单手在对方眼前捂紧，下一秒罗比·特纳感受到一种湿热的、强烈的、带有古龙水香气的同类气味充斥在脑中。他意识到自此之后许多原则的坚守都是徒劳，没有地位的界限、感情的诉求，不会有比乔治更令人困惑的追求者，他甚至从未透露过追求的意愿，但总有令人无法背弃的魅力。  
乔治在两人间急促的喘息中脱身，将额头抵在书架上，紧贴着男仆的身体握紧他的手腕抵在书墙上。他靠在罗比耳边说，现在——我和你自由了。他惬意地说着，想起自己在葬礼上为亲人的逝去将眼泪流个干净，又难以压抑欢送枷锁的畅快，所以他愉快地闭上眼，罗比·特纳这个不幸的男人正抗拒却并不挣扎地等待着自己沉入浸下，拖曳直浑浊泥底。错误的情感蔓延开来，嘈杂使人迟钝，连社会都值得抛之余脑后，乔治·艾伯内希将他禁锢在双臂间，礼貌地邀请他张开腿。

“让我无法想通的一点是，这个古怪的家族里竟然会有乔治少爷这样的主人。”他的女仆同事将汤锅架到灶台上，转身看见罗比正向竖在工作台上的玻璃瓶中插花。她认为装点厨房的行为充满了诗意的浪漫色彩，所以十分乐见罗比的动作，“没有人真正讨厌他，除了对遗产的不解之外他似乎总想让所有人放弃自己，自暴自弃，但他无法逃离。”  
“你知道艾伯内希先生的香烟牌子吗？”罗比剪掉多余的叶子将花插进瓶中。  
“不，我不太关心。”  
“谢谢你告诉我，莉亚，我相信艾伯内希先生是个好人。”罗比双手撑在桌沿坦诚地抿嘴微笑着，令女仆一知半解地点头回应，他又抽出小本记上几笔，“但我想我们值得过更好的生活，所有人都值得为此努力。所以莉亚，让我告诉你我知道的一些新鲜秘密，”他看着女仆好奇地侧身朝他靠近一点，“艾伯内希先生喜欢的品牌——他偏爱的餐厅——还有下西洋棋的习惯，除此以外，他唯一需要的只有朋友。”  
罗比·特纳想，他对此实在了如指掌。直到生意人不再困惑他身为代理人之外仍旧作为管家的身份，还有不爱出面的乔治·艾伯内希本人，也不再对艾伯内希宅邸中不幸的事件充满好奇，他们便能达成利润颇丰的成果。而在危难时刻，财产被德国的轰炸毁得一干二净，乔治在书房找到他。他走去拍了拍对方肩膀，在对方埋头纠结地计算账目时握住手腕拉起罗比。他说，我们去前线。  
罗比·特纳想，他们终究是个社会人，即便是艾伯内希也不例外。他们的愁苦在战争面前不值一提，所以罗比说，好，他们便拿着枪出发。

 

==FIN==


	3. Chapter 3

养只怪物不太可耻  
Frank&Bruce

 

当布鲁斯认定自己的人生可以走到终结，迎来不会再有羞辱和卑微的污垢点的时候，他最终决定这么做了。而他几乎就要成功一次，不用跟一条狗似地被人使唤，不用在常年穿戴围巾的城市里教训嗑药的年轻人，不用去在意社交关系里任何麻烦的逻辑、任何需要妥善处理的挫败对手的方法。  
所以他尽情地蹬开椅子，甚至听到那死神带走自己前木头椅落地的声音——三分钟后他发现那不是。隔着门外传来爆炸般的轰响让他以为是自己的幸运，但他的皮鞋没有离开椅面。死亡是一种勇气，只要追求死亡可以随时走到十层高的窗边纵身跳下，但他失败了。所以下一秒起布鲁斯不再寻求死亡，相反他无比厌恶自己在明知不敢踢开凳子的当下还被捆在绳结中，很显然他对于为自己敞开心怀的女士和他的儿子毫无帮助，他的希望分明已经离开了。  
然后他的门外传来惊呼声——布鲁斯讨厌这个，人类的鬼叫让他仿佛置身于屠宰场，他的门被撞开了，捂住自己受损的头部的男人摇摇晃晃地趴到在他干净的地板上，抬起头看他。  
不过，这也挺充满死亡艺术的，暗想。他为了让自己失重掉落而展开手臂，踩在椅凳上俯视着打断他行为艺术的男人。而男人匍匐在地上无辜地看着他，就像是，布鲁斯很难承认——就像是一个不信教的革命分子在死亡之前见到了准备放弃为他人赎罪的耶稣。  
耶稣可不会蠢到一个惊慌踢落了椅子，但无信仰的革命分子会为了理想去救和他毫无关系、擅自偶然遇见的灵魂。

他们还是受伤了，他们都是。但他们哪也不能去。布鲁斯瘫倒在地板上痛苦地哀呼着缓解窒息感，戴着头套——半边受损——木屑插进脸颊中留下鲜红色的闯入者劳累地也倒在一边，玄关邋遢地只有两边粗重的喘息。巡警愤怒了，他感到自己悲哀的人生再一次被迫遭到羞辱，所以他怪叫一声后决定先掐死这个奄奄一息的男人再自己赴死，反正他不在乎多带走一条无价值的生命。当他翻转了自己压在对方胸腔撑起身，手扼在对方脖颈上时却觉得更加崩溃了。  
哦他看过这个蠢货的节目。他是个音乐家，拍滑稽视频上传到网络上，布鲁斯当做笑话，有些人看做神话的那种。而这个头套下露出半只眼睛的男人毫无疑问患有精神病症，他看着自己的表情的确是看到杀人犯时的惊恐，但那只是巨大恐惧中的其中一小部分。  
“拜托你，先生。”  
“不。闭嘴，然后给我去死。”布鲁斯好心地打断了他，加重了手上的力气。他是个苏格兰人，天生拥有掐断他人脖子的力气，只要再让他休息几分钟这项犯罪就能进行地更加快捷。  
但布鲁斯转念问他：“你滚到这里来做什么，送给我让多一项罪责，让我生命最后一刻留下恶心的男人的影子吗。”  
他依稀记得音乐人的名字，弗兰克之类，他能记住多亏了每次骚扰电话前酝酿时的优秀记忆，换言之他或许还在自慰的时候看过弗兰克的演出——布鲁斯微微皱了下眉头。这让他觉得接触到对方皮肤的双手有种熟悉的粘腻恶心感。  
“这里的治安，”他痛苦地出声，低哑着哪怕在哽塞着喘气也努力让发音用最平稳方式呈现，“不太好。”  
这是一句显然的废话，作为遗言实在可惜了。布鲁斯本期待自己谋杀的名人能在他或许被缅怀的墓碑上能留下什么特别的信息，但看来对方还是在抱怨这个社会的肮脏，所以他们都一样。  
那就再见了。布鲁斯悲哀地想。他看着对方涨红的面孔，逐渐放弃挣扎的双腿，青筋暴起几近昏厥，在那一瞬间他惊醒——  
不，窒息是件很爽的事。他酷爱这个。  
下意识地布鲁斯放开了他，因为他的脑中响起因为习惯而产生的要求。  
该轮到他了。  
布鲁斯又努力糟蹋了把对方的头套，从破洞的位置将木片撕开，用不轻的力度拍打了对方脸颊几下，直到弗兰克羞愧地用自己破相的人面无辜地看着他。  
“用绳子。现在，该你来缠我。”  
布鲁斯说完朝后倒在地上。上帝他真的很累，杀人是件苦差事，好在他终于醒悟过来自己才应该在生命最后关头享受自己的最爱。空气中又只剩下喘息声，布鲁斯等待了半晌，感到自己大腿下被压住的男人艰难地撑起身，疑惑地看着被挂在房顶的围巾。  
“你需要我，帮忙吗？”弗兰克不确定地问他。  
布鲁斯翻了转白眼闭上了他深蓝色的眼睛，他的眼睛从没给他带来过什么好看的景象，当然他也有过美满些的生活，然后被逐出了普通人的生活，现在才回沦落到和一个头套怪人共处一室，而对方看上去智商不足以理解任何有关窒息性爱的存在。  
“是的，用那条围巾杀了我，拜托你这闯进我家门的婊子。”布鲁斯扭动了下自己试图找一个合适的位置，“必须快速、准确，然后操你的苏格兰荣耀。”  
弗兰克顶着他那破损的头套将房屋主人的要求听完，努力地站起身扯下了围巾拿在手上，他举高临下地看着布鲁斯并未作出下一步谋杀行为，暂且困惑地发问：“你要和我说再见吗。”  
“是的，如果你想边哼那些该死的音乐也随便，但麻烦痛快些。”  
布鲁斯紧接着后悔了。迟疑着跨坐到他身上的怪物（被男人跨在身上真的很恶心，他确信）拿着那条围巾缓缓系在了他脖子上，但过于温暖放松了，他个混蛋就只是单纯地将围巾像围巾一样捆在布鲁斯脖颈上。  
接着，他按照布鲁斯的要求开始唱歌，用那褐绿色的眼睛盯着他，头套中传来布鲁斯熟悉的嗓音。布鲁斯痛苦地忍受着那精神压抑的歌声，低沉地揪痛他产生共鸣的灵魂，这些音乐，他自慰过后还他妈经常听。

布鲁斯难以思考。  
如同常人般思考。正像坐在他正对面沉思的男人，脑海中装存有天马行空的想象而无从表达，脱口而出全为无稽之谈。那是布鲁斯所擅长的，伪装成一个完整的常人形象，看起来他比弗兰克做得好多了。  
他脖子被勒紧的位置辣疼胀痛，被袭击的弗兰克同样如此。布鲁斯不快地看着正对面的男人将装有酒精的玻璃杯拿在手中晃动，皱起眉头的样子像是极为艰难地想要开口寻求别的款式，德国啤酒最好，但不要是苏格兰威士忌。他和这里的生活毫无关联。放弃犹豫的弗兰克将杯子放回桌面，他埋着头紧盯着自己垂在腿上的十指。  
“乐队计划到这里演出，然后出了些意外。我需要把脸修好，然后，就。”他将头埋得更低，对于头部失去的重力感到痛苦的无助，“或许是酒驾。”  
“是啊，就麻烦地发生在我的家门口，而我有义务出警。”布鲁斯嘲笑地将腿搁在桌面上，“但今天那和我无关。现在，喝完这杯酒就滚出去，为了你我都少些麻烦。”  
弗兰克嚅动了两下嘴唇没有立即回应。他缓缓抬头看着继续将自己灌醉的布鲁斯，不紧不慢地建议：“自杀不是件好事。”  
“对布鲁斯来说正是。”他烦躁地将酒瓶摔在桌面上，“拜托，我是警察，我知道那些条条框框而我也知道这意味着什么，听好了弗兰克，这不是自杀，这只是一个时间点，我该做这个。”他像是突然想起，前倾身体俯身从桌对面朝弗兰克凑近了些，不怀好意地问他：“你没试过那种感觉？”  
两条围巾，并不太复杂，两张椅子。布鲁斯执意执行自己天衣无缝的计划的时候没人能察觉，弗兰克茫然地看着手中的布料，被布鲁斯猛拍下后背也站在了板凳上。  
打结也非常简单，只要两三步就好。布鲁斯熟练地给弗兰克展示。  
你很擅长这个。弗兰克评价。  
显而易见地，这不是个值得表达感谢的奉承，布鲁斯索性不再理睬。他继续进行着自己的行动，不稳地站上椅凳挡板上方。弗兰克看着身边摇晃的身躯捏紧了手中的围巾，随着布鲁斯站在了椅背上。  
他努力地维持着平静，但那着实困难。将下巴隔放在环形中的一瞬间死亡意识激发出一身冷汗，他听着布鲁斯兴奋地喘息，困惑地揪紧布料。  
“没有头套的生活也可以，只是不太安全。”弗兰克努力保持平衡开口道，“但我们曾经的键盘手做了一样的头套然后死亡了，就像这样。所以至少当我死的时候不该和朋友的选择一样。”  
“那你该庆幸门外那个醉汉没有真的撞死你，老兄。”布鲁斯嘲笑他道。和别人聊起自己的人生是件没意义的蠢事，但弗兰克看起来毫不在意——不在意是否和别人讲述自己，不在意下一秒被怂恿一起踢开椅子，这很无趣。而现实是，这个脱下头套满脸是狰狞疤痕的男人安静地比他更加享受自杀倾向带来的兴奋，窒息感比往常更加强烈。  
“然后我把朋友的骨灰撒在土地上。”他说，“后来证明那些是蛋白质，他的肉身依旧在罐头里，被埋在垃圾场中。”  
“可怜的家伙。”布鲁斯惋惜地抿抿嘴。  
弗兰克放下手中的布料，踏下椅子：“我不擅长抛洒骨灰。”他承认。  
的确如此，所以他不能指望弗兰克会料理自己后事。事实上，在他污垢的灵魂离开身体的时候一切都毫无意义，他不在乎谁会发现自己的尸体，结果又是被抛弃还是安葬，那和现在的自己无关。毫无疑问的是现在这和弗兰克有些关系，他正眼睁睁看着自己所作所为，而这正在害弗兰克卷上不必要的调查。  
他是说，被别人照顾的灵魂可这他妈糟糕。他的生命中本该出现希望的母子已经离开了，而弗兰克不算，他全然不算是希望地站在自己面前，任由着自己再次俯视他，摘掉他那可笑的头套用破相的面孔审视自己。  
“你一定要戴着那该死的大脑袋才能活着吗？”布鲁斯鄙夷地问。  
“我摘掉过，结果来说，人们更喜欢戴上以后的样子。”弗兰克辩解，“想要了解头套下的人的模样的大多数人更想要由我来了解他们，但那些实在太琐碎又——”  
“平淡无奇，我知道。”苏格兰人深有同感地点点头。他缓缓地，超乎他自己预想地自己行动了。布鲁斯站下椅凳，又缓缓回到地面上。他知道被迫看着他人死亡的弗拉克完全是自找麻烦，他该在一开始就惊恐地逃出门。但显然弗兰克也无处可去。他从衣兜里翻出干瘪的烟盒想要冷静，弗兰克的脸上没有形象，超乎他预想的动物不存在，本身便是怪物的弗兰克就是他普通的样子。  
一样的丑陋与卑鄙，布鲁斯擅自心想。他们一会儿后会再尝试一次踢开椅凳，现在双方都没有准备好。弗兰克从自己外套中翻找出了打火机，被布鲁斯猛地上前想要抢到自己手中。他莽撞地踩在男人的靴子上，弗兰克吃痛地闷哼一声抽身向后，所以他们跌撞着一同滑稽地瘫倒在地板发出一记闷响。  
布鲁斯感到自己胸口压抑着的痛苦难以遮掩。他深深吸了口气，仍旧止不住颤抖着骂造成这场意外的弗兰克混蛋。被压在地板上的男人感到胸口被苏格兰人悔恨与绝望的液体沾湿，他在之前为对方唱歌时被狠狠揍了一拳，所以弗兰克思考良久，最终缓缓伸出手，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

 

==FIN==


	4. Chapter 4

<咖啡机搬到谁家里>  
Brandon & Brain

 

他们分手的那天戏剧性地下着雨，但凡布莱恩读到过的小说都会说：这场雨下过之后喝上一杯咖啡，你会再和眼前的女孩见面。但丽贝卡不是那种女孩，她是个一如既往成熟的女性，所以他们分手的场景过于和平，甚至说再见的口吻比朋友更加亲切。  
布莱恩就缓缓地继续喝酒。钱夹在口袋里但显然不够用，只在这一刻他距离便宜保守的大学生形象很远，布莱恩仅是傻笑着灌酒，绵软地趴在吧台上。  
陌生人礼貌地向他询问了三次，布莱恩回答了三次“好的”。有人打开了他的钱夹，那么那张学生卡会告诉陌生人答案，还有“最好别帮忙”的警告暗示。布莱恩安心地睡着了，这是布里斯托最安全、距学校最近所以最幼稚的酒吧，他在这里输给了被女性所向往的政治，他一度爱它但现在不那么确定了。  
然后布莱恩睁开眼，他不在自己的床上。  
他在讲起自己竞赛失利时做出无所谓的态度，但下意识双手捏紧杯子喝下了那杯用来嘲讽的冷牛奶。男人不留情地嗤笑了声，布莱恩不快地意识到，他始终被当作大学生，永远是个大学生。  
因为布莱登只和成熟女人约会，没什么特别的原因，纽约大多数未婚上班族都认为这是最佳选择。但他被发配到这里来，英格兰，一个不会再被重用所以做什么都好的城市。这对布莱恩来说已经是足够“超乎想象”的生活，毕竟伦敦在他的脑中就足够遥远，更别提纽约。  
“那城市是彩色的，不是吗？”布莱恩随口说道，“时代广场之类的……还有数不尽的名人。”  
“蓝色。”布莱登回答他，将煎蛋翻了个面。  
布里斯托的大学生唏嘘了声，他将腿搭在对面布莱登的椅子上让自己半斜靠着椅背，左右环视了圈精简的房间，纠正他说：“那是你自己的颜色而已。”  
吃过早饭后布莱登有义务将青年送到学校门口，即使对方感到不可置信，做出被羞辱的愤慨被推搡着出门。布莱登在身后锁上门，懒于告诉对方“你的样子看上去会猝死在马路上”。他一路骂着布莱登，像是同性恋可耻、酒吧劫持的变态、性冷淡的俗人，男人想反驳这个莽撞的大学生，但发觉每次控告都只错了半句，他没办法否决。最后，布莱登只能让他小声些，指着最高的写字楼说他在这里上班。  
布莱恩更为困惑地站在他身前，询问他为什么不将自己送到学校正门，语气同他出门时质问为什么一定要护送自己一样义正言辞。布莱登便被对方拉着袖口继续前进，走在逆流中所有人都自觉地绕开他们的行走范围，这若是在纽约不被撞倒在地根本无法想象。  
他能察觉到布莱恩是个十足普通并天真的年轻人，恰好处在色彩斑斓的大学时期而已。他站在校门口看着对方头也不回地走进校园，嘴上大概还会念念有词地嘟囔“遇到了个让自己留宿的陌生人”，对他而言也是如此。在他寻找床伴失败之后（大概有文化差别所以第一次并未成功，他猜）酒保示意让他帮忙把醉后昏睡的布莱恩拖出店门。而这没什么特别，即使布莱恩躺在自己床上他也能在洗手间解决自己迫切需要的慰藉，并故作无事地躺在卧室另一半位置。所以他这么做了。

布莱登在第三晚的尝试时发现了自己失败的关键原因。这里是英国，没有人提及自己的性癖，并且他选择的是全部都是大学年轻人的酒吧。可以论证两点的理由是，他又一次在相同的酒吧里看到布莱恩，他观察了已经认识的年轻人两个小时，最后发现他们只是单纯地跳舞和喝酒而已。布莱恩适时地在布莱登感到乏味时瞥见了他，涨红着脸兴冲冲突破重围走到安静角落。  
“我敢保证你现在是这里年纪最大的，其他人，你这种人他们都在，嗝，那边——”布莱恩指着门外，“三条街道以外，那里很少人跳舞。”  
布莱登看着对方摇头晃脑不稳的脚步，最后决定好心地双手接住他：“这里就很好。”他向年轻人友善地搭腔。  
“小心点，布莱登，他们会误解。”而布莱恩继续说着，将他微卷的刘海扶到耳后，跌跌撞撞地朝布莱登靠近些。男人微微皱了下眉头，意识到这靠外力根本不会发生，所有人都自觉地朝他们两人远离，这单纯是布莱恩的过失。  
“你介意我扶着你走出去吗？或者交给你的朋友。”  
“朋友。”布莱恩嘲笑着将自己一头砸在布莱登的胸口仿佛对待一道没生命的墙，这人男人闷哼着靠吧台维稳自己的身躯，“为什么总有把别人当蠢货而从未察觉自己愚蠢的同龄人？朋友，全都是和自己一样走出校门什么都做不到的——太年轻——一事无成的学生！那社会该是什么样？像你一样？”  
“像我一样的人大学时代可不生活在布里斯托。”  
“操。”  
布莱恩窃笑了声，将手缓缓环在布莱登脖颈后。布莱登感到全身僵硬，脑中叫嚣着该死、他妈的滚开和我该做什么，他冷静地配合着环住布莱恩的腰，意识到对方实际上和自己想的完全是两码事，但仍旧放心地靠在他身上。  
他们随着音乐慢慢地、轻轻地晃动了一首全曲，布莱恩的气息平复了些，至少曾经的纽约客不再听到那过于狂乱的心跳声。接着布莱恩小声地请求带他提前离开，他讨厌一成不变，和舍友一同出门喝酒就是其中之一。  
在布莱恩被搀扶着走回布莱登公寓时他任性地要求对方讲些什么，除了大学生活之外的故事。作为交换他擅自说了些自己曾经胶着的恋爱经历；他将自己失败的竞赛的前因后果补充完，再添油加醋地评论了一番时政。轮到布莱登时布莱恩还在强调着说些“冲击性的、不一般的故事，求你布莱登”。男人清了清嗓子。  
“我爱我妹妹。”  
他发觉没必要准备长篇大论来搪塞这个充满好奇又活泼的年轻人，就在这句之后，对方不谙世事的脸上已经浮现出震惊的神色，并且保持了一路的沉默。  
“哪一句是假话？”他将对方扔到床上并解开自己的围巾，布莱恩挣扎着撑起身逼问他，“你有多喜欢她？”  
“我们分开了，如你所见的。”布莱登撇过头藏匿起自己的表情，“我被调派到这里，所以她……她自己在纽约。”  
“那么这是个错误，你和她都……天啊。”布莱恩揉了揉眼睛，睁大着湛蓝的眼瞳继续盯着瘦削的男人，“所以你保持单身，而上次和这次你出现在酒吧都是为了那个，没错？你喜欢或者说——”  
“只是单纯的想要。”  
“你想要。”布莱恩吞咽了声，下意识揪紧床单紧张地开着玩笑，“那么我该不该请你重新把我送回酒吧？”  
布莱登只是转过身安静地、过分安静地看着他。他从这个男人眼中读到那些他读不懂的情感，只有出了社会才能明白，而布莱登热切的注视就仿佛他正逃命似地朝布莱恩的年纪钻。布莱恩放下了些许戒备，也许这只是个稍微恶劣的威胁，他其实没有危险，至少生命上没有。而只要生命和尊严得以保持就没有值得恐惧的，他拍了拍床褥，暗示性地向布莱登抿嘴笑了笑。  
而布莱登，一如既往地躺在布莱恩身侧，谨慎地用最小速率保持呼吸、认真地看着对方蓝色的眼睛和挡住额头的褐色刘海，静待某种神圣的时刻降临，他最终没有等到。布莱恩就这样看了他一会儿，然后安心地闭上了眼。布莱登将手放在对方肩膀向背后抚顺，让布莱恩发出惬意的温喘，他减缓速度，然后停下，让布莱恩放心地陷入睡眠。  
布莱登拉开被子轻声走出卧室，他将洗手间门关紧将拳头砸在石砖上，解开皮带，感到那股令人反呕的羞耻浮上表层无法逃脱。但他无法停止，将手伸进底裤中，就着寂静的房间让自己呼吸声加粗，然后了于轻喘，确保回到卧室时布莱恩还在安静睡着。

所以，这是布莱恩在这微妙的相处持续了一段时间后才发现秘密的原因。布莱登将之称作羞耻，他甚至羞于亲口说出而是靠早餐时将字母写在纸条上。布莱恩吞下了面包又把煎蛋整个用叉子举起，认真端详着字迹将食物送进嘴中。  
老实说，他没想到这一点。这让布莱恩难免产生遐想，比如对大学生活来说的性或许远没有社会人士那般频繁，而布莱登更甚——尽管他承认这正在改善——就像布莱恩徒劳地想要重新融入大学生活。  
“你是在商量关于交往的事情之后才说出这件事，布莱登？”  
“你也可以说些自己的秘密。”  
“比如我是直的？”  
“我也是。”  
“拜托，”布莱恩嘲笑地撇撇嘴，“你趁我背过身的时候朝我的学长吹口哨。”  
“那是因为他不是直的，而我看出来了并且夸他勇敢。”布莱登顿了顿，“你嫉妒？”  
他看着大学生低下头。大概半分钟后，布莱登意识到那啜泣声并不是幻觉，布莱恩的确颤抖起肩膀努力掩藏着什么。他起身绕过桌面，站在布莱恩身侧将手贴在对方脸颊上。布莱恩激动地双脸升温，但现在最好什么也别说。  
有时布莱登会发觉他对英国人一无所知。他过于沉寂压抑的生活的确只是自己的原因，就像除他以外所有人都会认为纽约是彩色，除他以外所有人都只看到布莱恩的生活充满颜色。而布莱登并不奢求这一点，当他鼓足勇气离开纽约时还没有找到任何结果，从他的性瘾生活里逃脱如同撇开未解谜题，而命运可以随便指点他，如果他从一开始没有察觉到布莱恩有什么不一样，他的生活将完全进入新的一成不变的循环。  
“那么你想见见我的家人吗。妹妹希西，和藏在西海岸的一块墓碑。”  
布莱恩贴着他的手藏在了腹部的衣料里。他用衬衣擦了擦泛起液体的眼角点了点头，抬起头看着他：“你想去我的生活里看看吗？一个还不错的母亲但绝对无耻的继父。”  
“现在最好别。”布莱登诚实地回答他，“但可以提些别的要求。”  
“随便买个一对的戒指，我厌倦他妈的恋爱了。”布莱恩吸了吸鼻子，鼓起勇气向他威胁。  
布莱登耸耸肩，翻出口袋里的钱夹允许他抽出信用卡。

 

==FIN==


	5. Chapter 5

What a fucking romantic  
羞耻&恋爱学分

 

他们都在谣传——从这头传话到那头，比你疾走的速度更有效率。一开始我在想这是否会过于大胆，过于刻意明显，将自己暴露在毫无必要的危险里，直到你的前女友都鼓励你自信点，你照做了，才发觉自己一切所得都理所应当。  
布莱恩·杰克逊今天也在努力。他扶起眼镜框坐在讲台桌上，手中拿着一打没有答案的快答题，这几乎是所有懒惰学生的噩梦——他的面前经过筛选仅有寥寥无几的成员，让布莱恩最感压力的是接近一米九的大一新生，对方练就一身肌肉抱臂坐在椅子上盯着他瞧。布莱恩当然感到困惑与不耐烦，他知道能去电视节目竞赛听起来可以成为大学生活中值得吹嘘的纪念事件，但没有人需要用肌肉在选手台上展示隐藏的实力——他不能否认这在视觉上充满震撼，可是两张抢答桌相隔少说三十英尺，即便粗鲁对待他们也无法最后取胜——你瞧，在大不列颠岛，给年轻人的机会无非是牛津的，或是剑桥的，剩下的便是顶层精英们不在乎的。  
他又将手指从毛衣中伸出来抖擞了两下题库纸页：“我们就从牛顿开始，每年必有的问题，不过他们会考些刁钻的冷门……”  
“我没有看过前几年的节目，但他们说你在最后一场比赛里出糗了，是真的吗？”  
“嘿，这非常不礼貌，”布莱恩想起痛心的遭遇便不快地抿起嘴，虽然几年来的蜚语已经让他几乎习惯这个身份，但总有争取权力的必要否则无人会为自己申辩，“所以我们才应该从头再来。”  
“很感谢你，不过我感兴趣的话题到此为止了。”那个高个子强壮的新生从第一排站起来——他们现在只离了十英尺，稍握拳仿佛就能拧断老家草丛里那些发抖的兔子。布莱恩朝后缩了下身，现在他明白这身肌肉的真实作用。不过十人的房间又空了一半，剩下他和三个无辜的后辈面面相觑。  
布莱恩叹口气：“好吧，你们曾经的帕特里克学长早就说过会有这种公然挑衅出现，至少我当初也冒犯过他，所以……”他耸耸肩，“我们继续吗？”  
房间里终于只留下看起来适合混聚在一块的老实人，尽管布莱恩不确定他们是否和自己一样已经习惯去酒吧常驻，但这些趣闻在阳光普照的校园里不值得互相比拼。一位勇士，柔弱的、能让布莱恩终于感受到自己身为学长年纪的自信的姑娘举起她的手。  
“你真的结婚了？”她盯着布莱恩的手指瞧了十分钟，而杰克逊还以为那是在真诚的欣赏自己的独特魅力——没有，好吧，他几乎羞愧地耷拉下脑袋。  
“差不多，你瞧，按照法律……”布莱恩·杰克逊烦躁地挠了挠头发，“我们说完这个话题就进入正题，好吗？时间不多了而我还有急事要做。好吧，那就，”他深吸口气，“我是说，既然到了法定年纪，那我他妈的为什么不能结婚？”  
只有他一人达到结婚法定年纪的活动室里寂静无声。布莱恩感到自己颜面丢了一半，至少他不该那么冲动的。他可以温和地告诉后辈这个显而易见的事实，他的戒指看上去完全不像装饰品那般廉价，但他完全没必要像在参与一场游行时那样疯狂地怒吼，他的平权宣言他为自己的性取向自豪他热爱平等和自由，等等，这和布里斯托大学生的印象稍有些遥远了，更像是曼彻斯特的激进派。  
“……抱歉，”他闷闷地自顾冷静下来后道歉，“只是如果有戒指却不戴上更加荒唐，我们可以过渡到真正的主题上。英国婚姻法最新修订是在哪一年？”

“他们都喜欢我。”布莱恩自豪地保证。男人没有搭理他听上去半真半假的夸耀，那多数都是逞能的假话。金发的男人继续着手上的活动。他走在对方身旁整理他的围巾：布莱恩从校门内喘着气跑出来，看到街对面咖啡店里的自己，然后抱有满足感地放慢脚步悠哉走过马路，迫不及待地解下自己的围巾然后伸手抓住了他放在餐桌上整齐叠放的那一条。  
“红色条纹真的挺蠢的，”他满足地套上不符合自己气质的灰色和对方走出店门，“我还是觉得送纯蓝色更好。”  
“那就蓝色。”男人说。  
“这要取决于搭配，也不是特别需要，就，”布莱恩咽下自己得意的嘴脸显出犹豫，“也没必要那么合适。”  
“但你喜欢蓝色的，”男人按下行人灯按钮将他挡在马路口，阻止了布莱恩同其他学生一样径直穿过马路的冲动，“只是补偿，不会占据你该有的礼物份额。”  
“那就加上这条。”布莱恩指了指自己脖子上灰色简单的款式。他没有必要戴进校园，那会显得过分老陈，而他最近被议论的频率显然再次提升，但布莱登稳重普通的佩戴方式仍让他忍不住模仿，他又看了眼对方拿在手中的红色围巾，认定自己在男人心中有时完全便是适合鲜艳色彩的年纪。  
布莱登眨了眨眼，认真考量了遍自己的围巾在布莱恩搭配上的契合度，还有在校园里戴着上班族会喜欢的暗沉颜色遭来的话题——而后他认为这没有必要，没有布莱恩不合适的款式并且他不介意自己作为一种话题在布莱恩的周身传播，所以他点头同意了。  
他们今天不去超市。布莱恩委婉地暗示他们可以出门吃晚餐而不是又被安放在家里赞叹布莱登的厨艺——简单科学的分量，并不令人反感只是缺少浪漫色彩，学生时代终究无法脱离对此的着迷，所以他们只需再走三个街口。  
布莱恩并未停下他的一日回顾：“叫金妮的姑娘最认真，虽然我还是最聪明的那一个。爱丽丝说她今早在地铁站里感受到一股不舒服的视线，车厢很空所以她暂时安全，但想要提前一班车次早到。”  
“她需要一些建议？”布莱登问道。  
“拜托，别让这听起来像你经验丰富，”布莱恩埋怨地用肩膀推拒了把露出不置可否表情的男人，“但好吧，如果有值得的建议那也值得听取。”  
“那为什么不在电车做一次？”布莱登看着对方后领口，整理着缠在对方脖子上的自己的围巾，手指无意间接触到对方后颈。恰逢危险话题让布莱恩受刺激地抖擞了一下，他埋下头从耳根莫名地泛红，布莱登暗自扬起嘴角。他朝年轻人的耳边靠近：“你的朋友想学会避免骚扰，但如果你想听真实意见——地铁中的调情比你想象中安全并且感觉不差。”  
这回布莱恩一拳捶在了对方腰腹，激烈地求他闭嘴。布莱登得逞后愉快地道了歉。  
布莱恩荣幸地从宿舍搬走那天没有受到压迫。他恍惚间觉得对自己所身处的时代一无所知：在他认为社会处在最差的时候民众却无比善良，而稳定的生活里欲望却从不满足。他的行李被冷漠的室友帮忙搬下楼，布莱登站在租借的车中等他。他们需要一辆车，布莱恩想，最好能让自己某日课后享有伴侣在门外等着自己开车回家的惊喜。他们的关系依旧不温不火，即便在布莱恩抽走男人手中的杂志跨坐到他身上，严肃地抱着双臂也要问一句：你想不想？这就像一条无法被打破的习惯，没有惊喜也没有意外，布莱登的所有行为都彰显偏执的控制狂的极限。  
“如果你想，”布莱恩说，他不知道自己感到多寒冷才能说服自己紧张是因为舌头打颤，“地铁也没那么可怕，如果你想，那就……可以带我去。”  
“我以为在餐厅调情是你的极限了，”布莱登说，“但看来婚姻反而让人失去更多理智。这是件足以感到震撼的发现：婚姻没有葬送你。”  
布莱恩争执道：“这只是意外，我和丽贝卡分手才是所有冲动过失的第一步。”  
“你还做错了什么？”他们走进餐厅，布莱登在清晨想起今天或许是个值得纪念的日子——尽管布莱恩从第二年起便减少了过纪念日的热情。他们每天从同一张床上醒来，布莱恩痛苦地趴在他身旁因抗拒晨课哀嚎，而布莱登忍受着低气压的浮躁率先冲进厨房。  
布莱登走出卧室正扣上最后几颗衬衣纽扣，他坐在窗边，在被丈夫——合法的——目前脱离了违法冲动的工作狂布莱登鲜少紧盯的视线中吃完平淡的早餐，他们一起走出门。  
如果有一天他认为往复平庸的生活如此无趣，布莱恩想，他无法想象布莱登如何忍受完全规律的生活多年并且靠性瘾缓解他的压力。他们看上去都恰当地正常，一同去酒吧也不总是靠在一起。在布莱恩享受酒吧里的闲谈和短暂的调情时他朝布莱登看去，对方有时恰好也往向他，年轻人总是抱怨热潮无比诚实，它们出现在布莱登沉默的暗示中，布莱恩朝他走近——所有人都抱怨着这番举动的危险，他的母亲和兄弟曾经并不知情。但布莱恩无奈地意识到布莱登的邀请从来无法抗拒，对方安静地保持不动直到布莱恩朝他伸出手。  
“你看上去比我还醉。”即将毕业的大学生开口。他快要和对方同样成熟，脱离日后令人怀念的保护伞，社会驱赶着他朝前一步。  
布莱登比他预想醉得更深。他捉住布莱恩的手臂将他拉近，额头靠在擦过褐色短发的肩膀上。  
“布莱恩。”他低沉地嘶磨着，将重量倾移到年轻人身上。  
而生活，布莱恩想，生活无法逃离。他将围巾塞进男人的公文包，绑上自己的搀扶起布莱登走出门。他觉得无名指上的金属无比沉重：在他尚未准备好的时候一场无终的冒险开始了，一间没有植物摆放的公寓，浅色空旷的住宅，他把自己的行李放下，深吸口气。  
“这里得变得更加‘布莱恩’才行，既然如此。”布莱恩说，“我们明天开始都戴着戒指吗？你看，没有婚礼，这个意外对朋友们来说一定十分突然。”  
布莱登说：“我不确定。这让你羞耻吗。”  
布莱恩说：“你总是为此担忧吗？但在我成为心理医生前先得整理房间，我的睡衣放在哪边？”  
布莱登沉默着指向卧室。布莱恩说：“好的，那就这么做。”他踏出脚但布莱登拉住了他的手臂。他转回身，由布莱登注视着他，将他诚恳的蓝色映入眼底。他深吸口气，心想，现在该接吻吗？布莱登尝试着缓缓拥住他的肩，胸口贴在他的前胸。布莱恩有一瞬间的泄气，他嘟囔，好吧，或许这是第一步。然后他踮起脚，无法弥补的身高差别让他曾有些许难堪，他容许布莱登将自己搂得更紧。  
天啊。年轻人心想，如果这就是恋爱的话——鉴于他们站在这里，互相拥抱，闭上眼能猜到明日景象。所以，终其来说，此时说爱再好不过。

 

==FIN==


End file.
